An enterprise software system including an object-based database receives requests for actions from a wide set of users. Different users have different access privileges based on their status (e.g., a regular user, a systems administrator, a software system developer, etc.), authentication type, network the user is connecting from, etc. Typically, the higher the access privilege, the more requirements there are for authentication. A user with a high level privileges may want to only do tasks requiring a low level of authentication which has associated with it a simple level of authentication. However, because the user has high level privilege, the user is burdened with the more onerous authentication requirements associated with the high level privileges.